


Promise

by Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed



Category: Free!
Genre: Child Matsuoka Rin, Child Nanase Haruka, Child!AU, Child!Rin, Fluff, M/M, child!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed/pseuds/Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rin leaves for Australia, there's one last thing he needs to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when the anime first came out, found it in the bottom of my notes on my phone.

"You gotta promise me something, Nanase." 

Looking up from the dirt path, Haru's eyes landed on the cerise haired male. With his fingers intertwined behind his head, clothed elbows overhung at about 45°, a crimson gazed directed towards the sky. 

While Haru watched his swimming companion, walking along side him, the boy made sure to keep his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. Winter was just around the corner, and the two had been walking home from school. This would be their final year together, which led to the boys being inseparable.

As both males strode in silence, Rin was unaware that he had been hogging the raven's attention ever since he spoke. With red irises spotting the younger out of the corner of his eyes, a childish grin form across his lips. A chuckle soon filled the blue eyed boy's ears, releasing a jar of butterflies in his stomach. 

_Why is he always so happy around me?_ Haru thought to himself, unaware of the friend's puppy love interest towards him. 

While Haru never understood _why_ people expressed their feelings in such bizarre ways, he decided he liked Rin's the best. Not for the way he did it, because all his friends smiled, especially Mako, but for the way it looked on him. 

"C'mere," grabbing Haru's right arm, Rin pulled the boy over into a narrow alley. Not a creepy alley from the movies, but a neat and orderly one, on the side of his mother's favorite coffee shop. "Gimme your pinky." The older, by 5 months, ordered. 

"But my hands will get cold..." The raven frowned, not wanted his skin unearthed to the already frigid temperature. With the roll of his eyes, Rin tugged Haru's right hand out of his jacket pocket. "Rin," sensing a slight whine in the other's voice, the cerise haired friend quickly clasped both hands over the newly exposed one. 

"You gotta make me a promise." He stated, feeling Haru's fingers escape into his own for warmth. "Promise me that you and I will meet again."

"We're having a sleep over tomorrow," pointed out the freestyle swimmer, unaware of what his friend was getting at. A laughter infused sigh, echoed in the narrow passage way as the crimson eyed boy smiled. 

"I mean after I move," Rin further explained. "We'll meet again, and we'll pick up right where we left off." Tightening his grip on the single hand in his palms, Rin clenched his jaw in anticipation. 

"What if we get into an argument before you leave?" 

Rin sighed again, narrowing his eyes towards the raven, a smile tugging at his determined lips. "Quit being so negative, will ya'? Just make the stupid promise!"

"If it's so stupid, why are we doing it?" Haru stalled, watching as the boy before him arranged his fingers. 

"Because..." Rin murmured, his gaze fixated on Haru's chilled hand. As he folded the raven's three middle fingers downward, they cupped over his palm, godsend bumps noticeable on the raven's wrist. Rin released the formed hand in mid air, blue eyes landing on the 'Shaka Sign.' "It gives me something to look forward to while I'm in Australia." The boy confessed. 

"Isn't this the hand signal surfers in Hawaii use?" Remembering aloud, Haru thought back to their geography class, the small island came to mind at the sight of the hand's position. 

"Yeah, but this is better than a suffer's greeting." Rin announced, making the same signal with his left hand, only to clasp his pinky around the raven's. 

Sighing, Haru looked up from his hand to meet the cerise haired boy's gaze. "Do I have to say it?" With a nod, Rin smiled towards his swimming companion. 

"I'll always make it plain to see, That I'll keep myself from all but Thee. In token of this Holy Thing, I give to you this Pinky Ring."

"Now kiss the top your thumb," The older instructed, only to receive a puzzled look from the raven. "Just do it, I saw my sister do this with one of her friends." He grinned, thinking of the girly things his sister forced him into. 

With a hesitant sigh, Haru complied. Pressing his lips to the tip of his thumb, the edge of his fingernail pricked into his bottom lip gently. "Now what?" The boy questioned, looking up to his friend.

"Now, we touch our thumbs together." Leaning the shortest digit forward, Haru mimicked the crimson eyed boy, only to feel the heat from Rin's thumb connect with his own. 

This small promise, sent a splash of heat to Haru's face, his cheeks tinting themselves a shade of pink. Standing in silence, the two stood staring down to the touching thumbs. 

"You know," Rin began, a faint smile on his face. "This is an indirect kiss." A small chuckle escaped the competitive swimmer as the raven pulled his hand away, roughly shoving it back into his jacket pocket. 

"Shut up..." Haru muttered, looking away with a blush still staining his cheeks. "Let's go home, it's cold out." The blue eyed boy deadpanned, turning his back to the crimson irised one. 

"Well someone is in a rush!" Rin teased, darting past the raven and onto the sidewalk. "Wanna race back home?" With a goofy grin, the younger boy stuck out his thumb, aiming it in the direction of Haru's house. 

Stepping out of the alley way, Haru shivered in his jacket. "Be my guest, but I hope you enjoy seeing my butt." The freestyle swimmer stated, walking ahead of the care free male. 

Raising an eyebrow, Rin cocked his head to the side. "What makes you say that?" Stepping towards the raven, he heard what sounded to be a chuckle escape raven. (Which was strange to hear, seeing as how Haru has always been cool and collected.)

"Cause that's all you'll be seein'." He declared, his voice as monotone as ever while he lunged forward, the ground moving beneath his feet. 

"Hey, That's not fair!" Rocketing towards the escapee, Rin tried his best not to laugh as he followed behind the other male, shouting nonsense threats as he did so. 

Rin hoped things would still be like this, even after he returned. 

He didn't want anything to change. 


End file.
